Jack of all trades
by Riley72
Summary: When a new Vigilante moves in on the Nightwatchers turf the question on the lips of every Nightwatcher fan is *where are you?* When Raph brings the Nightwatcher out of retirement, to answer that question, another question soon arises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Don't own the turtles.

Just so's ya know, for this story to work, Raph didn't put his Nightwatcher helmet on that display thing with the other helmets, and no one but Leo knows that he was the Nightwatcher...

And I'm sorry if Casey- or any of the others are OOC - because I've never written Casey before, and all I have for reference for him is the First TMNT movie, and the Fourth TMNT movie... And I've only seen 6 episodes of the cartoon since I was about... say, 6? And the movie, so those are all I have for reference to how the characters behave toward each other- and, of course, fan fiction is my main resource! So, I hope ya enjoy- and yeah... there _is_ on OC in this- The Gambler... but I hope he isn't too Gary-Stu or anything- let me know if he is, and I'll try to change it!

**-------------------------------**

**Jack Of All Trades**

-------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One - Back in Session**

------------------------------------------------

In a city where vigilante's seemed to be the norm- where it seemed that every third person you ran into was a mask-wearing, weapon wielding crime fighter, few stood above the rest.

The mysterious Nightwatcher, for example- who had made his debut suddenly, violently putting a dent in crime-spree's allover the city, before just as suddenly, and just as violently vanishing.

But there had been one, waiting, more in the shadows than the Nightwatcher himself, to make their name known.

And, in a matter of weeks after the Nightwatchers' complete disappearance, a new name hit the front pages.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelangelo shifted uncomfortably beside his hot-tempered brother, he could feel the anger pouring off his brother.

"Who th' hell is this chump, anyways? Godfather Death?" Raphael growled.

"Well, only a few newspapers are calling him that." Michelangelo said meekly, uncharacteristically quiet. "Others are calling him Ace, and The Gambler..." Michelangelo trailed off. Raphael flicked the channel, to a different news channel.

One that had almost seemed to favor, and near idolize the Nightwatcher.

"_The Gambler has struck again- leaving nothing but his calling card- the Jack Of Spades. This time, The Gambler struck deep in the heart of Nightwatchers territory- and the question on everyone's lips right now is- __**Where is Nightwatcher?**__ There has been much argument about this new star in town- as to whether The Gambler forced The Nightwatcher out of town-"_

Raphael slammed a fist on the side of the sofa. "Dude, you know, The Nightwatcher was awesome, I so totally agree- but, bro, he ain't been around for months-"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raphael snarled. Michelangelo snapped his mouth closed loudly, his survival instinct making an unusual appearance.

"_So, Nightwatcher, wherever your are, if you're watching this- where are you?"_

Then they went to sports coverage. Raphael leapt to his feet angrily.

"...Raph?" Michelangelo asked. "Where ya going?"

"_Out_." Raphael snapped.

Michelangelo raised his eye ridges, before turning back to the TV. Raphael stared hard at his youngest brother for a long moment. "I want him to come back too, bro." Michelangelo muttered, before changing this channel. "He'd show this Gambler guy a trick or too!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, Raphael was tearing through New York's streets, searching the shadows, waiting for the Gambler to show his face.

He dropped onto the fire escape by Casey's window, metal clanging, and tapped on the window. He smirked a little when Casey jumped and nearly dropped his beer. "...Raph?" Casey gaped, opening the window. "What the hell... what're ya doing?"

"What'sit look like I'm doin', bonehead? Meet me on the roof." Raphael retorted flatly, before swinging up and away, sticking to the shadows.

He stood in an alcove as he waited for Casey to get his shit together and haul ass up here.

He didn't have to wait long. "Raph- what the... what're you doing?" Casey asked a few minutes later, baseball bat hanging down by his legs, mask up on his head.

"Night school's in session, Casey." Raphael grunted. "You up for it?"

Casey smiled mutely, and pulled his hockey mask down over his face. "Class's in, bro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what made ya bring the Nightwatcher out of retirement?" Casey asked as they moved over the city roofs. Tonight- was starting slow, but sometimes the slower they started, the busier they got.

Raphael didn't answer for a few seconds.

And Casey, being uncharacteristically quick on the up-take for once, answered his own question. "It's this Gambler dude, isn't it? He's been movin' in on yer old territory bit by bit for the last few weeks. I was wondering- if the Nightwatcher was gonna make a reappearance."

"Just an encore. Once this guy knows his place, that's it, for good. I promised I wouldn't start this again." Raphael said, eyes scanning the allies and rooftops and streets, for any sign of trouble.

"Well, bro- maybe it ain't... you know- such a bad thing, that this guy's come up to take your place, I mean, he's _good_. Real good. Not as good as you- but still... these streets need something." Casey responded.

Raphael turned his glare toward Casey, who shrugged.

"Jus' sayin."

A scream ripped into the night, and Raphael smiled. "That's our cue, Case."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael stopped dead, putting an arm out to stop Casey from either knocking into him, or going over the side of the building. Casey frowned, and searched for what had caught Raphael's attention.

Whatever trouble had gone on a few minutes ago, was well taken care of now. Police sirens echoed in the darkness- and Casey knew instinctively that the sirens weren't what had distracted Raphael.

Then he saw it- a dark figure just climbing from the fire escape and slinking into the shadows on the rooftop opposite them.

Casey didn't have time to speak, Raphael had backed up, and had cleared the gap between buildings in a matter of seconds.

Casey grimaced, and began to follow Raphael, a lot slower, and a lot more carefully. Partly, because he was merely human, and could not clear this distance like Raph had done.

But mostly because that oily shadow vanishing away could be none other than the Gambler, and it was Raph's vendetta.

Casey found himself hoping this Gambler guy was as good as newspapers claimed him to be, he had to be, really, if he was considered to be in the same league as Raph. He dreaded to think what Raph would do to the guy if he wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gambler ran across the rooftops, and the Nightwatcher followed.

Raphael grimaced- whoever this Gambler was, he was fast. _But not fast enough!_ Raphael's grimace turned into a cold smile as he began to close in on the fleeting back of the Gambler.

Suddenly, surprising the hell out of Raphael, the Gambler jerked to a stop, swinging around to face him, whipping a chain out from around his waist. He began to swing the chain by his side, bouncing on his feet, to keep his adrenaline and energy high.

Raphael stopped, staring at the Gambler- who was clad completely in black, black jeans, black trainers, and a black hoody that successfully hid his face in shadows.

"Nightwatcher." The Gambler gasped. The chain stopped twirling, limp at his side. Raphael started in surprise. "You're _the Nightwatcher!_" The Gambler repeated in surprise.

"Who'd you expect? The Tooth Fairy?" Raphael growled. The Gambler's body stiffened again, and he began to twirl the chain once more. "What the hell are you doing?" Raphael snarled. Wondering himself why he was so riled up about this. The city _needed_ someone like the Nightwatcher- or maybe even... The Gambler.

Raphael shook his head, he had never been one to self-analyze, or look deep inside himself, and truth was- he didn't care _why_ he was so angry that this guy had moved in on his turf- so he'd stopped fighting crime under the Nightwatcher alias- he hadn't stopped _completely_­ - there shouldn't be need for this guy to move in on his turf.

The Gambler seemed to shake his head in disbelief. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?! You left- the city needs someone!" The Gambler exploded, the chain twirling faster and faster, and Raphael dropped his own weapon into his hand gently. "Just because _you_ threw in the towel- doesn't mean that crime did!"

Raphael stared in shock- those words were so similar to what he'd said about Leo. _Crime didn't take a break, Leo. __**You**__ did._

Raphael snarled something inarticulate, and lunged for the Gambler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **it occurred to me, in the last few lines, that I have NO IDEA what the Nightwatchers weapons are called, you know those chain-things? So if you could tell me, it'd be much appreciated! And the title is probably gonna change- so, I hoped ya enjoyed reading it! And any input would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **DOTT (Don't Own The Turtles) Gah, I wrote this chapter like two hours after I wrote the first one, and tried and tried and _tried_ to hold off uploading it for a few days... but, as you can see... I failed. This's as long as I could bare it! I love it when you first start a story, and the thing seems to write itself. Hope ya enjoy reading it! And lemme know if ya are!

----------------------------

**Jack Of All Trades**

-----------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two - A Trick or Two**

-----------------------------------------------

Showing speed the Nightwatcher hadn't credited him for, the Gambler dodged the Nightwatcher's swinging manriki- _just_- the Gambler felt the rush of air as the chain swept over his head. Before the Nightwatcher could withdraw his manriki, the Gambler swung his chain up, twisting it over his opponents chain, and tugging down.

It would have worked. The plan was sound. If the Gambler had been fighting a _human_, it _would_ have worked. The manriki would have - _should have_ - been torn from the Nightwatcher's grip.

And when the Gambler felt his own chain being tugged violently and painfully from his hands, he knew he was in trouble. Hell, he'd known he was in trouble the second he had realised _who_ was chasing him. But now- well... all hope of escaping or even, holding his own vanished.

The Gambler bounced back onto his feet, hissing as his fingers and palms throbbed, and he shook his hands, as if he could shake the pain away. Then, the Gambler dodged out of the manriki's range, looking for an escape route, while still watching the Nightwatcher.

_Damnit_. The Gambler staggered backwards, as the Nightwatcher moved closer. _This's ridiculous! I'm gonna run out of roof any second now!_ The Gambler kept waiting for his feet to hit the side of the roof, and then the vertigo- and then the rushing, brutal fall.

He dodged down to the left as the Nightwatcher swung that bloody chain at him again, and came up rolling. "WOA!" A surprised cry escaped him as _his own chain_- was swung at about head height.

Pure luck saved the Gambler from being brained- he had a chance to thank his lucky stars, before he realised his luck was out- and he'd reached the end of the roof.

_Shit.shitshitshit-SHIT!_ His arms waved frantically for a second, and he scrappled for purchase on thin air-

And then, a chain latched brutally around his left arm and wrist, the fingers of his left hand closing instinctively over the chain as much as half paralyzed muscles would allow. The links cut into his skin through his hoody painfully. A surprised yell escaped him as he hung from the roof by the chain that had been about to brain him.

"Damnit." He heard the Nightwatcher curse. And looked up, cautious enough to make sure his hood was still up, covering his face.

"Heh." The Gambler laughed weakly, and cut a look down. _Six storey drop... no way I'm gonna land __**that**__ well._ He looked back up, and came face to face with the Nightwatcher. "Well, you've got me." After that, the Gambler didn't know what to say, because he didn't know _why_ the Nightwatcher had chased after him.

The Nightwatcher remained silent, just peering at him, as if trying to see his face through the shadows. The Gambler lowered his face, ignoring the throbbing, aching pain coming form his shoulder. _Can't have put it out... or I'd'a passed out by now._ The Gambler grimaced.

"Who are you?" The Nightwatcher demanded. The Gambler felt a cold rush of fear go through him- here he was, hanging by a chain- being held up by the _Nightwatcher_- no place to go, no place to run to- no way out.

"Well, I could ask you the same question, Nightwatcher." The Gambler responded, trying to keep the pain from his voice- and, thankfully, succeeding. The last thing he needed was for the Nightwatcher to realise how much he was hurting right now.

"But I wouldn't have ta answer." The Nightwatcher growled. The Gambler laughed then. "_You_, on tha other hand, do." The Nightwatcher let the chain slide a few inches to add weight to his threat and the Gambler's right hand hit the wall out of reflex, straining for a hold- and taking the skin off his fingers as a result for being so stupid.

"Oh..." The Gambler took a deep breath. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." The Gambler replied softly, so softly, that he was almost sure the Nightwatcher didn't hear me, but then the chain slid out a few more inches, and the Gambler knew he'd heard.

The Gambler looked over at the next building- a two metre jump, he knew he could just make it, if he had a run up... But he didn't. There _was_ a fire escape - but it was a metre to the left, and maybe- just maybe, a metre too far.

The Gambler stared at the brickwork infront of his face for a split second. _Here goes_. He swung himself, first to the right, then to the left, then back to the right- as quickly and as suddenly as he could- he heard a grunt of surprise from the Nightwatcher-

Before he released his hold on the chain as he started swinging left again, and pushed off of the wall, turning in the air and reaching desperately for the fire-escape.

All the breath was knocked out of him, and he broke the little finger on his right hand- but he made it. He looked up quickly, spotted the Nightwatcher, still crouched over the edge of the building in shock- before the Gambler swung himself over the rail and tore down the fire-escape.

He looked back as he leapt from the ladder, a good metre and a half from the ground- and saw the Nightwatcher following- too close, too fast.

The Gambler hissed and tore into the street, he didn't have to look back to know the Nightwatcher was still following him- he could _hear_ the bastard- closing the distance as quickly, and as easily as he had on the rooftops- as if all that leather and metal didn't slow him down a bit.

_Come on! What the hell is this guy? Some kind of superman?!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael heard Casey yell at him as he made for the fire escape, but didn't pause- couldn't afford to, the Gambler was as fast and as agile as a hare.

He saw the Gambler turn right at the mouth of the alley, and followed quickly. He could see the Gambler's back as the Gambler dodged and ducked through the crowd. Raphael didn't have that problem- when people saw _him_ coming, they just got out of the way.

Raphael was only 4 or 5 meters behind the Gambler when the guy dodged past a crowd and just seemed to disappear- just, poof, vanished.

Raphael paused, at a loss. He scanned the area, wondering where the hell the Gambler could have gone.

Then, Raphael spotted the hole in the fence- too small for Raphael himself to get through- so Raphael went over, and sure enough, spotted the Gambler- now a good hundred meters or so away- heading for the end of the old parking lot.

Raphael forced adrenaline into his legs, pushed away the pain of his burning lungs and limbs, knowing that the Gambler had to be feeling this exhaustion too- and the chase had to be near enough over.

And then the Gambler dodged around the corner of the video store. Raphael rounded the corner and stopped dead.

The entire street was empty- it was some sort of old, dangerous side-street that normal people didn't dare enter. At the corners, a few women were scattered about, and under the blinking light by the video store a few junkies or homeless sat huddled together.

"Damnit!" Raphael cursed, before grabbing a thin, dirty kid, probably late teens, clad only in a rude t-shirt of some sort, who instantly dropped his cigarette and went pale. "D'ya see some guy come runnin' round here? All in black?"

The kid shook his head quickly, eyes wide in terror. "N-no." He squeaked. Raphael cursed and let the kid go. "Dude- you're- you're _him!_ The Nightwatcher!" The kid suddenly cried in surprise. "Dude- where've ya been all this time?"

Raphael brushed him off angrily, and cut another look around the street, before moving back into the alley, returning to the main street, to find Casey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back by the video store, the thin, dirty kid picked up a black hoody from behind the rubbish bin, and put it back on, and, sorely missing the weight of the chain around his waist, headed in the other direction as the Nightwatcher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **so, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, cos I'm certainly enjoying writing it- and please, lemme know if the Gambler is turning into a Gary Stu- because this's my first attempt at writing an OC- and even though I ran him through the Mary Sue Litmus test, and he scored about 5, I worry... oh- and if anyone's interested in beta-reading for me- that'd be great! because I really _do_ need a beta-reader!

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N DOTT I wrote this chapter two minutes after I wrote the second chapter

**A/N **DOTT I wrote _this_ chapter two minutes after I wrote the second chapter. I jus can't stop! Oh well, shouldn't complain, cos if any of ya have read my other stories while I'm writing them, then you'll all know I run inta writer's block jus' after the third chapter. An' every chapter after that is a battle a' wills. So I may just end the story with this chapter! Ack! No way... I'm enjoyin this story way too much ta end it now. so's, I'm hopin ya are all enjoyin' readin this 's much 's I'm enjoyin writin' it. (my god... I'm writin' my **A/N **the way I write Raphael's speech... goddamn... I'ma freak.)

An' this next chapter, kinda from my own experiance, I smoke like a chimney, an' by christ, I'll be damned if I can run mor'n a block 'fore I run outta breath.

Oh- and thanks to **Extreme Blazing Warrior** and **Sais12** for reviewing the first two chapters! This next chapter really is just for you two cos I wasn't gonna update, cos it was looking like no one was enjoying it- so thanks for reviewing- and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

--

**Jack Of All Trades**

--

--

**Chapter Three - Matching Pajama's**

--

The Gambler wasn't weaponless for long. Before the next day was out, he had found another chain, just as good as the one he'd lost in his fight with the Nightwatcher.

As the Gambler hung around the city streets before the shit really began, he found himself wishing he hadn't been _able_ to find another chain. He could have done with a reason not to go out tonight.

Truth was, he didn't like the idea of running into the Nightwatcher again. Didn't want a repeat of last night. His broken finger was bound tightly to his ring finger, and effectively hindered his ability to use his chain.

And yet, here he was, sitting on a bench, smoking, minding his own bloody business, hoping his luck would be better than last night, and he wouldn't run into the Nightwatcher again.

He was gambling man, that was obvious, he liked to push his luck until it all seemed lost, but right now, even he didn't like his odds.

He fingered the bound handful of Jack of Spades absently, and waited- waiting for the Nightwatcher to play his hand- waited to see what the cards would say.

--

Patrols frustrated Raphael at the best of times... but tonight, when he'd been anxious to get out and find that Gambler once and for all, he'd been dragged into a Patrol/training run.

What made things worse was that they saw no action- either there was no trouble that night, or that bloody Gambler was getting to it all before them.

Raphael had tried to push the Gambler from his mind- but Mikey wasn't helping one bit. Especially not when the alley they landed in, on their way home, proved that the Gambler had got all the action that night.

"Dude! Lookit that! It's him- the Gambler- his calling card!" Michelangelo cried in surprise and joy. Since the Nightwatcher had retired, Michelangelo had needed a new hero to worship. And though this Gambler dude would never be as cool as the Nightwatcher had been, there was no denying the guy had a certain... style, that just screamed Mikey.

"If the Gambler's been here... we should get out of here quickly. The police might be on their way." Leonardo said instantly. "Mike, Mikey- come on, leave it, we've got to go." Sirens in the distance only backed up Leonardo's statement.

"Hold on a sec!" Michelangelo yelled, before picking up the Jack of Spades, loosely discarded on one of the unconscious- or dead- body of one of the men. Raphael glared at the card for a second, before Michelangelo turned and hurried after Leonardo and Donatello.

Raphael lingered a moment longer, before cursing. _We must have just missed him, if the police are just on their way now. _And then he followed after his brothers.

_Next time, Gambler. Next time_,_ I promise you_.

--

The next time came a lot later than Raphael had hoped it would. Nearly four days since their first run in, Raphael spotted a familiar figure in black pants and a hood, smoking a cigarette. The figure turned upon hearing the roar of the bike, the cigarette paused on the Gambler's lips, before he dropped the cigarette and broke into a run upon realizing just _who_ was coming up behind him.

_You're mine this time, Gambler. I'm not gonna let you get away like you did last time._ Raphael smiled triumphantly as the Gambler dodged in and out of alleys and streets, trying to loose him. Bit by bit, Raphael could tell the Gambler was slowing.

_Smoking ain't good fer ya, Gambler. If you're gonna play this game, you oughta learn to play it right. Killing yourself, your speed and stamina ain't a good idea._

The Gambler cut a wild look over his shoulder, narrowly missing collision with a couple walking along the pavement because of it. Then the Gambler dodged into another alley, and was half-way up the ladder when Raphael swung into the alley.

Raphael drew out his manriki quickly, stopping the bike a few meters to the side of the ladder, and throwing the manriki, aiming for the rungs below the Gambler. The end of the chain wrapped around the half-pulled down ladder, and Raphael tugged hard and sharp.

The metal screeched, and rust flew off in clouds of dust, and the Gambler lost his grip with his left hand and slipped down a few rungs- before managing to get a grip again- only to crash the remaining two meters to the ground, landing in an ungraceful, messy heap at Raphael's feet.

The Gambler pushed himself up and backwards, drawing the chain from around his waist, and them moved in on Raphael, before he could retrieve his manriki. Raphael wondered if the Gambler had forgotten he carried two, when the Gambler's chain wrapped quickly and surely around his left arm and he managed to pull Raphael from his bike.

Raphael freed his arm from the chain and shot to his feet, approaching the Gambler, preparing his last manriki. The Gambler backed up, swinging his chain infront of him, and to the side, getting as much speed and strength behind it as possible.

Raphael lashed out with his manriki for the Gambler's legs just as the Gambler swung out with his chain for Raphaels head. Raphael's swing hit home, twisting around the Gambler's right leg. The Gambler's hit glanced off Raphael's shoulder, as he was already falling as he made the swing.

The Gambler landed hard, but he had twisted his leg free and was back up in a matter of seconds. Raphael felt a growing admiration for the Gambler, and he recalled Casey's words.

_He's good... Real good._

Raphael shrugged. _Guess bonehead was right about somethin'... But this guy ain't no ninja_.

"Why do you keep chasing me?!" The Gambler demanded.

_Because you keep running. You keep getting away. I don't know why I chased you the first time, I thought I knew... but I don't. Not real-_

"If it's because I'm moving in on your territory- you _really_ need a reality check! You left! You abandoned them- alright?! _You're_ the one who walked away!"

_No- I didn't. I gave up the Nightwatcher- but I __**didn't**__ abandon them! I would never-_

"Who th' hell are _you_ to say that? You don't know." Raphael shot back, feeling the situation deteriorating quickly from two vigilante's about to fight to out to two screaming children fighting about who's right and who's wrong and who's fault it is.

"I don't need to know. It's _not_ about you- it's _not_ about me- it's about what's right and what's wrong- And protecting people like you did was right- walking away after they'd started to _rely_ on you- was wrong-"

"Shut up, kid- this ain't no place to try and tell _me _what's right and what's not." Raphael snarled.

"You wanna know what's not right?! A woman getting beaten and rapped- and all along, while it's happening, she's thinking; it's OK, it'll be OK- the Nightwatcher, he'll come. He'll save me. And ya know what? _You_ didn't turn up! You didn't save her!"

"Did you?" Raphael demanded, wondering if this woman was metaphorical, or someone the Gambler actually knew.

The Gambler laughed dryly. "No- and ya know why? Because up 'til that night, I still thought you'd come, you'd save 'em." Raphael decided then that this woman _was_ someone the Gambler knew. Sister, Mother, Girlfriend, Cousin, Friend. _Someone_ close to the Gambler.

"So you jus' thought you'd take my place?" Raphael asked, voice flat, all fight out of him, and it was hard for him to understand, but for some reason, he couldn't ague with the Gambler- because the Gambler was right- but the Gambler was wrong too.

"I had to try." The Gambler whispered. "Someone had to do _something_. You left... you left us." The Gambler repeated weakly.

Raphael's stomach turned. "I had to. My family- I had to." _Leo, Don- Mikey... I had to stop. _

"What about all the other families- who lost someone- because you weren't there?"

"That's not fair. You can't save them all." Raphael spat. Blaming all those peoples deaths and pain on him- _it wasn't fair_.

Something snapped in the Gambler then, and Raphael tensed, preparing himself.

"But _you_ didn't even _try_." Then the Gambler swung his chain up and down at a severe angle, more strength and speed behind those two swings than Raphael had known the Gambler was capable of.

Raphael dodged and tried to catch the Gambler's legs in his manriki like he'd done a few moments ago, but the Gambler's momentum carried him safely out of range. Barely pausing for breath, the Gambler was coming at him again, chain swinging-

Raphael swung his manriki around, catching the Gambler brutally around the upper arms- but not before the Gambler's chain wrapped around Raphael's legs, and brought him down with a quick tug, a surprised grunt escaped Raphael as he hit the ground. Raphael dragged the chain- and the Gambler down with him.

"I hate you. You're not a hero. I hate you. You're just as bad as _they_ are!" The Gambler said spitefully, and Raphael wondered if the Gambler realised he was speaking aloud. "I was a fool to believe in you... A complete sucker to put all my faith in you."

"Shut the hell up. It ain't my fault you have poor judgment." Raphael snapped, though for some bizarre, unexplainable reason, the Gambler's words cut into him like knives. Raphael shook his head._ Forget about it- so you stopped being the Nightwatcher- you still fought crime. You didn't abandon them. He's wrong._

Raphael had been about to send a quick punch to the side of the Gambler's head to knock him out when a yell for help shattered everything for a few seconds.

So wrapped up in the fight and their own anger and hurt, it took them nearly 30 seconds to react, before they were both on their feet, freed from each other's weapons, and running towards the evermore frantic cries and screams for help.

--

The Nightwatcher reached the alley a few seconds before the Gambler, and dove straight into the fray. The Gambler paused for a split second- there was a lot of them- maybe 20, 25 of them- all dressed in-

"Matching Pajama's?" The Gambler spoke aloud, before locating the middle-aged man in trouble, and - chain swinging in a brutal arc, caught the back of one of the men's heads. Before his friend could react, the Gambler had snapped the chain back around, and caught the other man in the middle of his face.

The Gambler spotted the Nightwatcher, on the other side of the middle-aged man. The Gambler offered a hand to the man and pulled him up. "You alright? Run- call the police." The Gambler hissed quickly and lowly, before shoving the man toward the mouth of the alley, and turning back to the fight.

One of the pajama wearing criminal's was coming up behind the Nightwatcher, wielding - a sword? A _sword_? _someone's having a laugh_- the Gambler thought weakly, before wrapping his chain around the blade of the sword and pulling it from the surprised man.

The Nightwatcher cut him a look over his shoulder, and the Gambler supposed it might have been a questioning gaze. Which would have been completely called for, after all, a matter of minutes ago, the Gambler had been declaring his hatred for the Nightwatcher.

"You know what these guys remind me of? The Karate Kid. Y'know, Ninja's- and all that." The Gambler remarked to no-one at all. "Wax on, wax off." The Gambler muttered, breath coming harshly, lungs burning- he found himself direly wishing he'd quit smoking last year.

"Really? What was your first clue?" The Nightwatcher retorted an instant later. The Gambler dropped down, barely missing being cut in half by another sword.

"Ninja's, huh? _Ninja's_." The Gambler repeated, before taking a brutal kick to his mid-section that sent him flailing backwards, and straight on his butt. The Gambler groaned, trying to get his breath back, and pushed himself to his feet.

The Nightwatcher stayed close- taking a Ninja down with just about every two or three hits.

The Gambler staggered to his feet - in time to drop back to the ground as some sort of wooden stick swung at his head. The Gambler pushed himself back up, flicking the chain around his wrist and fist and cut up, under the large, wooden stick- and landed a snapping punch to the man's lower ribcage. The guy gasped, coughed- and dropped to his knees.

The Gambler leapt back as another Ninja leapt over his fallen comrade's body, this one unarmed. "This's great. I'm having my butt handed to me by a buncha guys in matching pj's."

When siren's reached the Gambler's ears, he wondered if he had ever been so happy to hear the police- and decided that no, he hadn't- and he might never be as happy again. His entire body hurt, his lower ribs ached from the kick, his chest felt tight, constricted, and his little finger- oh, his poor little finger-

Snapping him from his self-pity, the Nightwatcher grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the fire escape, and leapt up.

The Gambler made it onto the roof just as the police tore into the alley, and, as an after thought, the Gambler drew a Jack of Spades from his pocket, and dropped it down the alley.

He didn't wait to see if it made it all the way to the ground, didn't really care- it was more habit now- a tradition he didn't want to break.

Then, he turned to the Nightwatcher. "Well? What now?"

--


	4. Chapter 4

A/N DOTT

**A/N **DOTT

I think this chapter marks the half-way point with _Jack Of All Trades_, I would have quite liked to involve the Purple Dragons or the Foot more in the story, but I don't think either are gonna get much mention- and the other turtles? Nope, I don't think we're really gonna see much of them, either- which is weird, because Leonardo is my favorite... This's an altogether weird story for me, because I don't write Raphael, because I know I can't write him very well- and it's my first attempt at an OC... so, there we go-

Oh, and I think we're gonna get the Gambler's real name- and maybe his back story in this chapter. I had a few pages written out that I wanted to include in this story, but it's gone in completely the wrong direction- so I'm gonna have to find some other way to introduce the Gambler's real name and stuff... I hope you're still enjoying it.

--

**Jack Of All Trades**

--

--

**Chapter Four - Pajama Parties and Revelations**

--

"Go home." Raphael said flatly. The Gambler started in surprise.

"_You what_?" He asked incredulously.

"Go home." Raphael repeated. "You don't want to get involved in this."

"In what?! The Matching Pajama Late Night Parties?! Are ya sure?! Cos I kinda _like_ having my butt kicked!" The Gambler exploded.

"Then go home. Give it up, kid. You're not ready for this- you can't fight the sort of enemies you'll make if you continue down this road." Raphael repeated.

"Holy crap! You're so full of _shit_!

Raphael sighed and shook his head. "This business will get you killed."

The Gambler laughed wildly. "I'll take that risk."

Raphael wanted to shake him. Nearly did. But it would have been pointless. Some people were just born stupid. Problem was, it seemed to Raphael, that whoever the Gambler was, wasn't stupid. That laugh had been verging on hysterical. "Why?" Raphael asked, getting the feeling he'd asked before, or he would ask again.

"Because... because it's the right thing to do. It may be the _stupid_ thing to do, but it's the right thing to do. Even if I _do_ get killed, as long as I do it saving someone, or at least... trying to save someone... then at least I died doing the right thing." The Gambler sighed. "It's hard. I thought you'd understand. But you're way better than I am... so maybe you don't realise... But it's hard- I can't dodge bullets, I'm not invincible. But I gotta do it. I can't just... can't just sit around watching the news, hearing about all these innocent people dying... and thinking- _feeling_ like I should be doing something. I've gotta act on it. I may not be as good as you, but I can still help people."

Raphael closed his eyes bitterly. When he opened them, he sighed, wondering if this was how Leo felt sometimes when th-

_Smoke bomb._ It exploded right between Raphael and the Gambler. Raphael heard the Gambler coughing and cursing as he backed away. Raphael cut a look to the left, where the pellet had come from- saw a faint green outline- and ducked towards the shadows.

It was Leo- it had to be, none of his other brothers would know it was him and interrupt the fight- Raphael grimaced-

"_Raphael!_" Leonardo's voice, sharp, low- and dangerously angrily.

_Damn._ Raphael breathed out silently, and followed his brother away from the rooftops, down the fire escape- and into a sewer.

He cut a look back to the rooftop, searching for a sign of the Gambler- but the smoke was still dissipating, the night was so still it wasn't surprising.

_This ain't over, Gambler_.

--

"So, before I ask you- _what the hell are you thinking_-" Leonardo didn't even pause, and launched himself straight into a lecture. "I'm gonna ask _what the hell were you doing?_"

Raphael grimaced. "Look- bro, I'm sorry..." Raphael sighed. "It's..."

Leonardo looked at him, and the expression in his eyes disturbed Raphael. "You were trying to help him."

"Huh?"

"I was there for a while. You were trying to talk him into getting out of this." Leonardo shook his head, looking tired and drawn - and still that expression on his face. "I heard what he said too."

Raphael remained tense, he was _sure_ his brother was about to give him an amazing lecture on how A, he shouldn't be out alone, B, he shouldn't be wearing the Nightwatcher suit, C, he promised he _wouldn't_ wear the Nightwatcher suit again, D _didn't he realise how worried everyone was?_ Raphael was counting off all the points he was sure Leonardo was going to high-light in the looming lecture, when Leonardo's shoulders slumped.

Only a fraction- but they went from that defensive, I'm-Leader-and-I-know-what's-right stance, to the- well- that was the point. Leo didn't stand like that-

"And I think that maybe... maybe- I was too hard on you." Leonardo said suddenly, first having to force the words out, but then the honesty of his words making them easier. "For one thing." He added quickly. "Just this one." Raphael smirked. "Nothing else, every other time, you've gotten just what you deserved-"

"I get it, bro. Seriously- you don't have to say it-"

"I do. Raph- I mean- I have my Honor. My code of Honor. I can't expect you to follow that just because I do and-"

"Jesus christ, Leo, ya don't have ta say it-" Raphael burst out.

"You're just doing what you think is right. _Stupid_, but right. The Gambler was right about that. And it's stupid, and it's dangerous and you broke your promise to me- and you're going to be sorry about that-"

"Leo."

Leonardo sighed, eyes on Raphael. Raphael flushed and turned away.

"It's not that I blame ya-I mean- ya know... it's uh..."

"Shut up." Leonardo ordered.

"Hey!" Raphael yelled- but Leonardo had started off through the sewers. "How are we s'posed ta have a great brotherly moment if you just walk off half way through?"

"I'm sorry Raph, if I'd known you were having a moment-" Leonardo responded dryly. "And this doesn't mean you're not gonna get a lect-"

"Yeah, yeah, Fearless Leader. Couldn't ya 'ave just left it at that? We had a moment goin' on."

Leonardo laughed. Raphael made to shove him, but Leonardo dodged the arm, then continued walking beside him. "So, what about this Gambler? I don't approve with you... running around the streets alone- but at least... at least it's now, when the Foot activity is low... But I... I respect that you have to do what you have to do."

"I have ta..." Raphael grimaced. "I have ta help him. I don' know why. But I have ta. Does this mean I can go topside whenever I want?"

"Like that is ever going to happen." Leonardo shook his head. "Just be careful, alright? I'm still gonna come looking for you, and I'll still find you- and I'll keep bringing you back. But maybe I'll give you more of a head start."

Raphael nodded. "It's weird, cos I don' even like the kid-guy... whatever he is. Too young to be doing this at any rate. I just feel like-"

"Like you need to look out for him? Help him?" Leonardo offered, Raphael nodded again, unwilling to answer the question aloud. "Well, good luck. You may have just found someone as hard-headed and rash as yourself."

Raphael' laughed out-right. "The day that happens, Leo- I'll shake Hun's hand."

Leonardo shook his head, opening the door to the lair. "In the morning."

"You what?"

"In the morning, I'll give you that lecture."

Raphael grimaced. "But I'm doing the right thing-"

"Right thing or no, it's the _stupid_ thing to do, Raph, you could get hurt- or worse- kill-"

"In the mornin' Leo!" Raphael cut him off, and stashed his Nightwatcher stuff. Leonardo shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Good night, Raph."

"Night." Raphael responded, entering his bedroom. And he finally placed the expression on his brothers face- pride.

--

**A/N **I hope you don't think the er... interactions between Raph & Leo were too OOC, but the way I see it is - sure they fight, and they're kinda rivals, but they're brothers- and they understand each other. It's hard to explain but... I mean, maybe you think it's OOC for Leo, but I think if Leo realised Raph was trying to save the Gambler- he'd understand- he wouldn't like it, but he'd understand why Raph was taking the risks he is by going out. And Raph- well, sure he's crabby and sarcastic and gloomy, but he loves his brothers more than anything- and well- I hope you thought it was OK, I was a little worried about it when I was writing it, and now I'm even more worried- and this's exactly why I need a Beta reader... lol... Thanks for reading.

Oh, and I forgot- we were gonna get the Gamblers name and stuff. heh... Next chapter- maybe... I'll make no more promises, I break enough of them as it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **DOTT hope you're still enjoying it.

**--**

**Jack Of All Trades**

**--**

**--**

**Chapter Five - One**

--

_Two Months Later_

Tom Knight staggered away from the fight, his head was spinning from a blow he took to the side of the face, his right fist smarting, and he suspected broken knuckles, if not more. He debated on calling for help, one of his few friends, or the police- because he worried about his ability to get home in one piece.

He had obviously made a mistake, making an enemy of those men, and now, hurt, beaten- tired- and in way over his head, he wondered, truly wondered- if he would make it home alive.

Unless Lady Luck was with him- there was no way he'd make it. There were more of them- he knew, lots more, more than he could ever take on-

_All I have to do is get home and lock the door_- fear rushed through him when he realised they might have his name his address by now- they could be waiting for him to walk through his front door and-

_Stop that. Stop thinking like that. If it happens, it happens. You should have known better than to make an enemy of those men._

He staggered, nearly tripped over his own two feet- and leant heavily against the wall, struggling for breath, trying to keep his supper down- trying to ignore the flare of pain in his chest every time he breathed-

A set of hands grabbed him from the shadows beside him- a surprised yell, more of pain, escaped his throat before he was dragged into the alley.

When he finally had his panic under control, he looked about himself- four men- no, five. At least. Three blocking the alley mouth- two behind him.

A bitter wave of indignant anger and hate bubbled up- a sudden blow to his already tender ribs sent him to his knees, and flashing dots in his eyesight, and he heard a few of the men start to laugh.

A kick to the ribs- and Tom Knight was struggling to keep tears of pain from over-spilling onto his cheeks-, one of the men kicked his shoulder, and he sprawled onto his back- he heard a gun being cocked.

"No one messes with the Purple Dragons." The man with the gun snarled- and Tom Knight closed his eyes, waiting for the man to take the shot.

--

The Purple Dragon didn't have time to take that shot. A chain swooped out of the shadows beside the man, and wrapped around the Purple Dragon's arm- a sharp tug, and the man was sprawling forwards.

Knee to groin- and the Purple Dragon had dropped the gun, collapsed on the ground, curled up in the fetal position, little moans of pain escaping him.

Tom Knight opened his eyes nervously, and spied a dark silhouette against the light of the alley mouth, and relief flooded through him. The Nightwatcher was here- he was saved.

The figure stepped further into the alley- swinging a short chain- and for a second, Tom Knight panicked- the man had to be another gang-member, he most certainly _wasn't_ the Nightwatcher.

_The Gambler. Gotta be- just has to be_. Tom Knight decided suddenly, pushing himself up into a sitting position as gently as possible while the Gambler -could it really be the Gambler? it had been such a long time since he was last seen- leapt into the fray- chain swinging brutally, and where the chain failed, a fist or knee quickly did the job-

"Gambler!" Tom Knight managed to yell out- the Gambler spun, chain still swinging, and froze.

"Well, ain't this a bonus, eh?" A Purple Dragon smirked, gun pointed directly at the Gambler's chest. "We come out to show some snot-nosed punk kid who gives us some attitude, and we catch the Gambler. Drop the chain."

The Gambler remained frozen, chain limp in his arm. "Let the kid go. He's learnt his lesson." The Gambler spoke finally, voice low and soft.

The Purple Dragon laughed. "You're in no position to tell me what to do, Gambler. Drop the chain. Don' make me tell ya again."

Tom Knight imagined he saw the Gambler's right arm tense- and if he had, then surely the Purple Dragon had too- and then the chain was swinging for the gun.

The Purple Dragon stepped to the side to avoid the chain, dropping his arm slightly- a fact that probably saved the Gambler's life. Instead of the bullet ripping through his chest, it grazed his left arm.

The Gambler let out a yell, and grabbed his arm- before instantly changing his mind and snapped the chain low, aiming for the Purple Dragon's legs-

"Run!" The Gambler hissed to Tom Knight.

Tom Knight stood, "I'll call for help." He said, and ran out of the alley, pulling out his mobile as he went. As he turned the corner, two gunshots echoed out in quick succession.

--

Raphael was heading home, glad and worried that he had not seen the Gambler for weeks- glad because it hopefully meant that the Gambler had taken his advice and given up the vigilante life-style. Worried- because it meant that he might have been killed.

He was half-way down a fire escape when he heard a gunshot, he looked about, and scrambled back up the fire-escape, heading in the rough direction.

_Damnit- I've lost it- I need another so- _Two more gunshots, and Raphael wished he hadn't asked for another sound to direct him to the right place.

He leapt over another rooftop, and looked down- grimacing at the sight.

It was hard to know what had happened, four Purple Dragons were lain out on the alley ground, but one was standing, holding a gun- presumably, the one that had just been fired- but what had he been shooting at-

Raphael spotted a dark figure, and a chain loose on the ground- and leapt down from the fire escape. As he came up from his crouch, he grabbed the Purple Dragons arm, and twisted it sharply and brutally- breaking the bone almost instantly. The Purple Dragon dropped the gun, and his limp body quickly followed.

Raphael approached the dark-clad figure a little apprehensively. "Gambler." He hissed.

The figure looked up, a small, weak laugh escaped him. "Nightwatcher." His voice was weak- and had a wavery, high tone to it. The Gambler sounded sick.

"He shot you?" Raphael demanded. Stepping closer, but in the dark light, he couldn't see the Gambler's wounds.

"Y..uh-huh." The Gambler forced out, and slipped down the wall to the alley floor. Raphael turned the lights on his helmet on, and inspected the Gambler closely.

One of the bullets had grazed his left arm- the Purple Dragon must have been moving the whole time. Another bullet- presumably the second, had hit home in the Gambler's lower right side- the third, presumably, had hit within a few inches of the second.

Raphael stared hard at the Gambler, then up at his shadowed face. "Come on. You need help, right now." Raphael knelt, and put the Gambler's arm over his shoulder and boosted him to his feet. "I'm gonna get you to a bar, or a shop, or something, and leave you there. You can't stay out here. It's too dangerous."

The Gambler laughed weakly. "I had to... you know? I just... I couldn't- I couldn't let them kill that kid."

Raphael frowned. "What kid?"

"The kid I saved." The Gambler responded mutely, leaning heavily on Raphael, head resting on his shoulder, evey movement and every word sluggish and painful.

"Where were ya, these last few weeks? I've been looking fer ya." Raphael said, deciding that until help was on it's way for the Gambler, the best thing Raphael could do for him as to keep him talking.

"Thinkin' bout what you said... You're right, you know..." A shudder ran through the Gambler, and a little cry escaped him. "I'm... D'ya... d'ya think I'll die?"

Raphael frowned, he and his brothers had lived through much worse, but the Gambler was just human. "You might."

"Oh." The Gambler sighed. And Raphael decided he was taking it very well. "I... I ain't surprised... no' really. 'least I did it tryin to save someone." The Gambler started breathing in quick, jerky breaths. "No- I gotta- I gotta stop-!" The Gambler cried out, Raphael grimaced and lowered him to the ground. The Gambler curled over his stomach.

Raphael looked around. "I'll be right back." He hurried to the pay phone, and called for an ambulance. When he returned, the Gambler was trying to get to his feet. "What the hell are ya doing? Sit down."

The Gambler stared at him a second, then relaxed against the wall. Raphael lent over and pressed on the bullet wounds in the Gambler's stomach.

"Hey- shit-!" The Gambler snapped in pain.

"Pressure. To stop the bleeding." Raphael muttered. The Gambler slowly relaxed again.

"I'm Jim." He said finally. "Jim Gray."

Raphael looked up. "Raphael. Hamato." He responded after a few seconds. The Gambler- Jim- swallowed painfully, then offered a bloody palm. Raphael shook it mutely.

Jim pushed back his hood and wiped his forehead. "It's... I don'... I don't feel so good." He choked.

Raphael sighed, looking away. The Gambler- Jim Gray- was probably only 18-19. Another groan of pain escaped his throat. "I c'n... I c'n... I think I c'n feel myself... fading away-" A convulsion of pain took him, but he strangled the cries before they got further than his throat.

"Hold on, alright? The ambulance will be here any minute." Raphael said gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Jim Gray forced out weakly. "But if I live through this- I'll be back out as soon as I'm healed." He forced the words out quickly, brutally. "And if I don't... if I die tonight... well- at least I was doing... what I felt was right."

Raphael smiled weakly. "I know exactly where you're coming from."

"I don't know... I don't know why I act like I've got... nothing to lose... It's stupid... all the games I've played... all the risks I've taken- all the... all the stupid things I've done... this time... I went all in. And.. you know? It didn't even matter to me that I might lose-... that I might die... because..." Jim Gray coughed, and made an effort to clear his throat. "I never worried... I never worried about getting hurt... because- it... it didn't matter... as long as I was saving others... I'd do what I could... I wasn't... I wasn't doing what I felt I had to... that's wrong... I was doing all I could... an'... an' I know it... wassunt enouh... bu... i' was good enouh for mhe..."

Jim Gray fell silent for a long moment. "I don't..." And when he spoke again, his words were less slurred, through pure effort of will. "I don't know what I did... to deserve the nickname... The Gambler... cause... you know..." Jim Gray groaned in pain, squirming. "I think you an' I... I think we risked the same."

Raphael looked away, wondering what to say- what he could possibly say. "Guess people like you an' me 'ave ta be of th' gamblin' sort." He said finally, and Jim Gray laughed weakly.

Jim Gray sighed, laughter trailing off, eyes closing for a second, before focusing back on Raphael. Sirens grew closer, and Jim Gray's face lost all expression. "Thanks. For coming back- and... saving people and... just thanks, OK? All those things I said- I didn't mean 'em. It's getting cold- looks like it's gonna rain..." Raphael nodded. "I... I think I'm out of aces. I hate autumn. Every day reeks of death..."

Raphael tensed, and his blood ran cold.

--

_"An Eye-witness report has said the Nightwatcher was seen, leaving the Gambler- now known as one James Gray, seconds before the ambulance and police arrived. _

_"A relationship we had all predicted to become a bitter rivalry, seems to have blossomed into an alliance, perhaps even a friendship. Despite Police holding James Gray responsible for countless murders, and many other crimes of GBH, and Vandalism, many of people of the city will always hold the Gambler in the same regard as the Nightwatcher. A Hero. _

_"But saving people has it's price. James Gray was pronounced dead, upon arrival at the hospital, reports say the cause of death to be multiple gunshot wounds- if you're watching, Nightwatcher, friends, family, of the Gambler, our thoughts are with you. The City needs more people like you two. A memorial service will be held for James Gray, and all the other young people to lose their lives to gun and knife crime, on the 17th of this month, shortly after his funeral, which is open to the public that wish to pay their respects."_

The reporter looked off screen. "I'm nearly out of time?" She turned back to the camera.

_"And, in other news..._"

--

_In the far away fires,_

_Where the hills forever burn,_

_At the feet of our heroes,_

_We try hard to learn,_

_But the lesson is lost there,_

_In the smoke, and the mud,_

_That we are...One Flesh, _

_One Breath, One Life, _

_One Blood._

_I stood by the river,_

_that ran red with shame,_

_I stood in the killing fields,_

_where death had no name._

_I stood with my brothers,_

_And awaited flood,_

_And we were One Flesh, _

_One Breath, One Life, _

_One Blood._

_Then I fell to the ground,_

_tasted ashes on my tongue_

_thinking that only the dead,_

_are forever young._

_There was peace in the twilight_

_and for a moment, or more,_

_it was a world without danger,_

_a world without war._

_And I would take all your suffering,_

_if it would do any good,_

_Cause we are One flesh,_

_One breath, One life,_

_One blood._

--

**A/N **so, that's it.

The Song at the end was; **One Blood - Terence Jay**. I debated on using **My Life- Bon Jovi**, but went with **One Blood**, instead, because... well... it's more what I was looking for, I guess. But I highly recommend both those songs!

Updates were sporadic, and I don't like anything past the second chapter, but it's been finished for almost a month. Due to personal reasons, I won't be online very much anymore, which is why the last few chapters have been uploaded in bulk.

I _was_ going to find some way to incorporate the Gambler's history, but I figured I'd leave that all down to your guys imagination.

Hope you enjoyed. (And I seriously toyed with the idea of having the Gambler live, but I don't like stories with happy endings, so I killed the poor b.

And thanks for reading.


End file.
